Coffee shops, juice bars, and the like typically serve beverages to customers in disposable cups. A disposable lid snaps onto a lip formed at the upper rim of the cup. The disposable lid includes an opening from which the customer drinks the beverage. However, when the customer is walking, driving, or performing other actions when he or she is not drinking, the beverage tends to spill from the opening.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.